fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infiverse: Kill Teams
Infiverse: Kill Teams '''is an Umbrella Team-based First Person Shooter made by Bizuko for PC, Nintendo Switch, the V2 and the Pyrohedron. It takes place in the usual "Universe with a bunch of random shit for some reason." setting every Umbrella ever uses. What? You wanted more plot? This aint Fighters of Lapis son, we don't got that kinda talent! On the 1st of March 2020 the first Expansion Pack for the game, '''The New Challengers, was released. It featured many new characters with relations to those on the main roster, aswell as new Acolytes and Stages. Content from this Expansion Pack is denoted with a gold and red colour scheme over the pink and teal of the base game. On the 29th of March 2020 the second Expansion Pack for the game, Reign of Giants, was released. Like the new ones it had new characters, Acolytes and stages but also brought in the new mechanic of XL Characters Synopsis The Infiverse is a chaotic universe comprised of paradoxical elements and dimensional travels gone wrong. It's unstableness however, makes it a great source of energy. This great source of energy is what has drawn many people to the Infiverse and caused many attempts to try and harness it. At the same time. So now on top of the usual mayhem there's an extra layer of bullshit because of capitalism. God damnit. Gameplay Kill Teams is a 6v6 FPS in which the player can select from a variety of characters (called "Marauders" because every game like this needs their own fucking name for the roster members.) And use them to complete objectives. Objectives are usually along the lines of "Capture this Area", "Steal this Thing" or simply "Shoot the other Bastards". These objectives grant Objective Points to whoever is completing them which will work towards that character's Objective Ability aswell as being totalled to decide who won. Every Marauder has a unique(ish) kit of weapons and abilities they use to fight. Marauders XL Marauders XL Marauders are a new form of character introduced in Reign of Giants. They have 30 second cooldowns between spawns and thus can't be played regularly, instead being used periodically between regular character usage due to their extreme power and high damage potential. As the name implies they are much bigger than normal Marauders. (Kill) Teams '''Teams '''don't have any gameplay effect except that the Maruaders in each team will have special voice lines when fighting against or along side eachother. Their backstories also entwine but thats not gameplay so shhhh. Acolytes Stages Trivia Base Game *Jolyne is the first character who's Objective Ability isn't permanent, followed by Blacker Baron. *Galleom and Bunea are the two characters without quotes, due to their silent natures. The New Challengers *Although the main theme of the Expansion Pack was as the name would suggest, Challengers and rivals for characters on the Base Roster it also had an underlying theme of being more experimental with the gameplay of characters, particularly with Objective Abilities and their tendency to be transformations. This is most apparent with General Syande who's whole moveset is transformations except for her Objective Ability. *The pack has the first ever multi-character in the form of the Cassetticons. Category:Infiverse Category:Bizuko Products Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:V2 Games Category:Umbrella Games